Today's common web service architecture provides multiple services within a single infrastructure. Enterprises with common needs are also coming together to share infrastructure and business processes. An advantage of this approach is that each pays only a fraction of the entire cost involved. The above-incorporated patent application discloses a storage grid architecture that optimizes storage utilization by “gridifying” storage cells within a common infrastructure. This type of structure not only provides redundancy, but also takes performance-based parameters such as storage capacity, user requirements, etc., into consideration when selecting a file sharing location.
One issue that arises with shared infrastructures involves the tracking and management of applications. Specifically, it is highly common for a shared infrastructure to implement multiple different applications, which might even use the same data. However, when doing so, they commonly become “coupled.” That is, the individual applications are not easily tracked or managed.
Given the relative recentness in which shared infrastructures have become common, no existing solution addresses this issue. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for managing applications in a shared computer infrastructure. Specifically, a need exists for a system that decouples applications in the shared computer infrastructure so that they can be tracked and managed individually.